1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of musical instrument storage devices, and more particularly, to a novel hanging fixture adapted to be carried on a road case for temporarily storing or holding a musical instrument at the convenience of the musician.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice for a musician, particularly a guitarist, to utilize several guitars or musical instruments during the course of a stage performance. In this connection, the musician must continuously alternate between several guitars of the multiplicity in order to obtain the desired musical effect during the performance. It has been the usual practice to lean instruments, such as guitars, against surrounding road cases, trunks, music stands or the like within reach of the musician. Obviously, this has raised difficulties and problems which stem largely from the fact that the instruments are not well supported in their temporary storage position and in many instances, the instrument will fall to the floor which will damage or untune the instrument making it ineffective for play. Also, no means are available for organizing the instruments so that selected ones are readily visible and reachable by the musician during the performance.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed for providing a novel means for supporting one or more musical instruments, such as guitars, from a supporting structure, such as a road case, adjacent to the musician so that he may alternately play one of several instruments during the performance and at his selection. Such a support means should include an operable position and a storage position so that it will not interfere with transportation or movement of the road case and yet have an operable position outwardly cantilevered from the road case so that it will adequately and properly support a musical instrument.